


The Grey Bloodhounds

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Necromancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Asta goes on a mission and doesn't come back. The Bulls are worried, but Yuno is even more concerned. Why does he feel like something is horribly wrong?





	The Grey Bloodhounds

Asta huffed as he made his way back to the Black Bulls building. Squirting some water into his mouth, he grinned as he wiped away the sweat. Today had been a good day for training. Luck and Magna had helped him out a bunch this morning before they had left for this own missions and then Asta had spent the rest of the day training his body, increasing his strength and speed.

“Today was good!” he said with a cheer.

As he walked back towards the building, he paused and tilted his head to the side. What was that noise? Turning his attention to a small bush nearby, Asta slowly peeked his head in. All he saw was a human hand. He yelped and fell back, quickly pulling his sword before standing back up. Using his sword, he peeked into the bush again, but the hand was gone.

“Eh? Where’d it go?” Asta muttered.

Something scurried onto the road before him and he almost had a heart attack. It was a hand, but there was nothing attached to it! He yelped and took a swipe at it, but it quickly disappeared into the bushes on the other side of the trail and vanished. Clenching his chest, he let out a deep sigh. Magic never ceases to amaze him.

“But wait, if that was someone’s magic….” he frowned.

If that was someone’s magic, that means someone was here and probably close by. He shook his head and his sword disappeared. He just needed to keep his wits about him. He walked back towards the building, never seeing the eyeball watching him from a nearby tree limb. When he arrived at the base, he found he was mostly alone, except for Henry. It seemed everyone had gone out on missions, but him.

“Weird.” he muttered.

He wasn’t even sure they got that many missions that everyone would be gone because of them. Shrugging, he tried to crush the small feeling of doubt forming inside him. He’s sure they would have asked him to come along if he had been here, but he had been training. He smirked, on the next mission, he was going to look twice as cool as usual when he bust out his new moves!

Pleased by that thought, he returned to his room before going to take a bath. The room was empty, which was nice in a way. The building was never truly this empty, so the silence was odd. It’s ok, though, because Asta just filled the air with his own voice as he sang whatever came to mind, random songs and bits of things he had heard while travelling. He wasn’t very good, but it was fun and it passed the time.

When he was done, he wandered out into the main hall and stopped. Charmy wasn’t here either, so he guessed he couldn't get any food...but that’s fine! He smiled, they had gone to the marketplace a few days ago and he did have some food in his room, so he went back to his room and snacked on some food hidden there. As he laid in bed, his eyes started to drop and before long, he was sound asleep.

When he woke up, it was almost dinner time. Most of the group was back, including Charmy, who already had a huge feast cooking. As he talked (well argued) with Luck and Magna about who’s final attack was better, they heard a scream. Every shot to their feet, weapons and magic ready when Vanessa darted out of the hallway.

“It’s so creepy!” she yelled.

Behind her, a single hand came scurrying across the floor. Noelle and Charmy screamed in fear as Luck darted after it. He just barely missed it and it went racing towards the exit. Magna just missed it as he slide across the floor to grab it, slamming into a wall as he did.

“FUCK!” he roared, holding his head.

“Someone get it!” Finral yelled from on top of the table.

“Idiot, you do something!” Yami snarled.

He took a swipe at it with his sword, but missed. Finral screamed something incoherent about not wanting to touch it as Asta took a bucket and slammed it down on top of it. Everything was quiet, but they could hear the hand trying to escape, slamming into the bucket’s sides to get free.

“Alright, anyone want to confess to bringing a disembodied hand home?” Yami demanded.

A bunch of members yelled it wasn’t them while Luck laughed and said how fun it all was. Meanwhile, Asta slowly tilted the bucket and looked inside.

“It stopped.” he said.

“What stopped?” Noelle asked.

“The hand, it’s not moving anymore.” he replied.

The hand was laying on its ‘back’, fingers in the air, like something that had died. He titled the bucket a little more and saw it twitch before slamming the bucket back down.

“It’s playing dead?” Noelle asked confused.

“That is too creepy.” Vanessa muttered.

“Agreed.” Finral stated.

“I saw this thing earlier.” Asta muttered.

“Huh? When?” Magna demanded.

“On my way back from training. It was hiding in the brushes.” Asta stated.

“So you brought it back!” Noelle snapped.

“No! It ran off when I tried to get a closer look!” Asta yelled.

“But you didn’t warn anyone you saw it!” she huffed.

“I just woke up!” he replied.

The bucket was starting to move again and Asta cursed, trying to hold on to it. It was really struggling now and Asta had to put his full weight on it to keep it from moving. Yami stepped up beside him and turned his sword.

“Move.” he said, barely giving time to Asta before he stabbed the sword into the bucket.

They all waited, but didn’t hear anything more. Yami yanked his sword up and the bucket fell off. The hand had a stab mark in it and was laying perfectly still. It didn’t twitch, even when Charmy poked it with a stick.

“What the hell was that all about?” Noelle demanded.

Charmy flipped it over and on the other side, they could see strange red markings. Yami scuffed and sheathed his sword.

“Looks like we got a necromancer nearby.” Yami muttered.

“A necromancer?” Asta asked.

“Someone who brings back the dead, stupid.” Magna stated.

“Ohhhh! Like that one guy!” Asta said.

“Yeah, him. I doubt this is his magic though.” Yami said sitting down.

“So why’d it come here?” Vanessa asked, grabbing a bottle of booze.

“Who knows. Just get rid of it.” Noelle said annoyed.

Asta kicked it into the bucket and took it out back. He wasn’t sure what to do with it afterwards though. Dumping it on the ground, he stared at the marking that covered the palm and idly thought they looked kind of familiar.

“Asta, where the fuck did you go!” Magna yelled.

“Coming!” Asta replied.

He dug a quick hole and buried the hand, said a little prayer and ran back to the building. After some time, an eyeball rolled out of the bushes nearby and stared at the spot where the hand was buried before looking back towards the building. Silently watching.

 

The next morning, Asta got up early and ate breakfast before looking over at the missions board. One mission stuck out to him and he was quick to grab it.

“Oh…” he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Noelle asked as she and Zora ended the room.

“Yeah, shit for brains, what’s up?” Zora demanded.

“I know this town. It’s right next to where I grew up, but…” Asta looked at them funny.

“It was burned down years ago. No one lives there. So why are they asking for a mission?” he asked.

Noelle and Zora both stared at him and then at the poster.

“That is weird…” Noelle muttered.

“Burned down huh? Throw it out then, it’s not even worth our time.” Zora said walking away.

Asta slowly looked down at the mission again. He walked over to Yami and held it out.

“I’ll take this one.” Asta said.

Yami looked up from his paper and shrugged.

“Have at it, stupid.” Yami said turning the page.

“Oh, where are you going?” Luck asked peeking over his shoulder.

“Yeah, man, don’t leave us out!” Magna yelled looking over his other shoulder.

“You guys want to come with me?” Asta asked, eyes starry.

“Huh, it doesn’t look that interesting. I’ll pass.” Magna muttered.

“I wanna fight someone strong! I’ll pass!” Luck laughed.

Asta pouted.

“Aww guys, come on! It will be fun! We might even stop by my hometown!” Asta said excitedly.

“Pass.” they both said.

Asta pouted before running over to Vanessa. She just laughed him off while Finral promptly told him he had a date and couldn’t help. Charmy was too busy eating to be interested and Gauche just told him to fuck off. Asta sighed and looked at the paper again before shrugging.

“I’ll just go by myself!” he declared before running off.

Noelle just sighed. 

“Can he even get there himself?” she asked.

“Who the hell knows.” Yami replied.

Asta came back and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Can someone drop me off? I can’t run all the way from here.” he laughed.

“IDIOT!” the group yelled back.

Finral sighed and opened one of his portals. Asta smiled and thanked him.

“I shouldn’t be long!” Asta yelled.

“I’ll open a portal in the exact same spot tomorrow morning, ok?” Finral replied.

Asta just laughed and disappeared. No one knew it would be the last time they saw him.

 

The next morning, everyone woke up and got some breakfast. As they sat there, Gauche spoke.

“Isn’t it time for Asta to come back?” he asked and Finral blinked.

“Oh shit, I completely forgot!” Finral yelped.

He opened the portal, but after a few minutes of nothing, frowned and peeked his head through.

“There’s no one here. Didn’t I tell him I would open it again?” Finral muttered.

“Maybe he forgot like you did?” Magna asked.

Finral flinched and sighed.

“I guess I’ll just leave it open?” Finral muttered.

As the morning went on, Finral periodically reopened the portal, but Asta was never there. As late afternoon started to hit, the other members found themselves getting anxious. Noelle scowled at one point and stuck her head through.

“Still nothing?” Zora sighed.

“He’s not here. Maybe we should go look for him?” she asked.

She paused and turned her head slightly. Was that...a groan? She stepped through and looked around. It was a heavily wooded area, trees and bushes on all sides. Could it have just been the wind? She turned to step back inside when…

“N-Noelle…” a whispery voice called.

She turned and booked it to a nearby bush, pushing the leaves aside to see…

“ASTA!” she screamed in horror.

He was beaten to a bloody pulp, his eyes swollen shut and his hair caked with his own blood. The sight of him was horrible, but the worst part was his back. His shirt and cape were missing, leaving his back bare, except for the huge brand now burned into his skin. She could see the drag marks behind him. Had he crawled all the way here? Looking for help? She could hear the other’s coming out behind her.

“Charmy! Charmy help!” she yelled.

Magna and Luck were by her side in seconds, their eyes wide with shock at the sight.

“Shit!” Magna yelled.

Gauche and Vanessa were soon there along with Charmy. Charmy pulled out a bowl of rice and Magna helped Noelle roll him over. Asta let out the faintest whimper as his back hit the ground and Noelle pillowed his head on her lap as Charmy started to feed him.

“What the fuck happened?” Magna hissed.

“Who cares, get him back to the guild!” Vanessa said.

Gauche pulled out his grimoire.

“Look at the marks on the ground.” he said calmly.

“What about them?” Charmy asked.

“They don’t go that far. Asta never made it past this point. They could still be here.” he replied.

Everyone was tense, Luck and Magna taking up protective stances as Charmy fed Asta and Noelle pet his hair. Vanessa slowly started to fill the area with her Thread Magic and paused.

“There is definitely someone here.” she whispered.

Gauche knelt down and locked eyes with Noelle.

“We need to move him. We should get back to the guild and let him heal.” Gauche explained.

Noelle swallowed and nodded. Gauche slowly slipped his arms under Asta’s shoulders and knees.

“Everyone, back to the portal!” Noelle yelled.

Magna and Vanessa booked it while Charmy, Noelle and Gauche followed. Luck brought up the rear in case of any attacks. They made it through and Gauche scowled.

“Close it, damnit!” he snapped at Finral, who did just that.

But not before a single hand shot through and latched onto Gauche’s leg.

“SHIT!” he yelped, kicking it. 

It hit the wall and Yami was quick to stab it. It looked like the matching one to the other hand.

“Well, at least we know these two are connected somehow.” Yami said coldly.

“Some necromancer has a beef with Asta?” Charmy asked as she stuffed more food into his mouth.

“Who knows. Could be some idiot that thinks Asta is dangerous or something. Best not to assume unless they show up here.” Yami stated.

“Let’s just get him to bed.” Zora said calmly.

They brought Asta back to his room. He was looking a little better thanks to Charmy’s food, but when they went to lay him down, Yami frowned.

“Wait, what’s on his back?” he demanded.

They sat Asta up and Yami scowled. He eyed the mark and took his cigarette out.

“I need to call the other captains.” he stated.

“What? Why?” Magna asked.

“That mark...shouldn’t exist anymore.” he said coldly.

“Shouldn’t exist?” Noelle muttered.

“No, I guess a better way to put it is those who know and wear that mark shouldn’t exist anymore.” Yami stated.

“Wait...that mark...is it?” Zora trailed off.

“It’s the mark of the Grey Bloodhounds.” Yami replied.

A few people looked confused, but both Zora and Charmy looked startled.

“The Grey Bloodhounds?” Luck asked.

“They were a guild years ago, back when I was young. They weren’t that popular and got into a lot of trouble, or so I heard.” Zora stated.

“So why shouldn’t they exist anymore?” Noelle asked.

“The entire guild was executed for murder.” Yami replied.

“WHAT!” the entire group yelled.

“Wait, I remember hearing about that.” Noelle said.

“They murdered one of their own guild members and used his body for target practice.” Yami explained.

“That’s horrible.” Vanessa muttered.

“But if they are all dead, what does this mean? Is someone taking revenge for them? But why target Asta? He wasn’t even around then!” Magna asked.

“Yes, but everyone knows after the fight with the necromancer a few months ago that his anti magic destroys any zombies he comes across. He probably isn’t the main target, he’s just an obstacle they wanted to get rid of first.” Yami explained.

“But he’s still alive.” Luck said calmly.

“And they know it and they will come back to finish the job.” Yami stated.

“And we’ll be ready for them.” Magna said, punching his hand. 

Yami smirked as he stood up.

“I’ll let the other squads know, but these fuckers are ours.” Yami said darkly.

 

At the same time, Yuno stood in the training field with one of their new recruits and sighed softly. He was bored to absolute tears, no one here was even worth bothering with. The recruit they had brought it was not even worth his effort, easily being tossed around by his winds.

“I wish Asta was here.” he thought miserably.

At least when Asta was around, things were exciting. You never knew what he was going to throw at you next. Yuno smirked. Maybe he would stop by the Black Bulls and see if Asta needed his ass kicked. The newbie finally got back on his feet and Yuno was going to throw another attack at him when…

Yuno’s one knee hit the ground and he clenched his chest. His pulse was racing, his chest felt tight, and he couldn’t catch his breath.

“S-Sir?” the newcomer yelled.

Yuno grit his teeth, trying to calm his rising panic. The newcomer, however, started yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Yuno-kun!” Kalus yelled as they came rushing out of the guild.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Mimosa asked.

Yuno just shook his head. The pain was going away and slowly he got to his feet. He still felt incredibly weak, but there was a rising panic in him.

“Asta.” was all he could think about.

He started to gather his magic, calling forth his bird.

“Whoa, what are you doing!” Kalus demanded.

Yuno ignored him, getting onto his bird, but Mimosa and Klaus quickly followed.

“Will you tell us what is going on!” Klaus demanded.

“Asta. Something is wrong with Asta.” he replied.

“Asta-kun?” Mimosa asked.

They flew to the Black Bulls guild and landed. Klaus helped Yuno to the door, but Yami was already there.

“I was wondering when you would show up.” Yami said.

“Asta.” Yuno replied.

“He’s injured, pretty badly actually. I was just about to reach out to your captain.” Yami said as they started walking.

Yami showed them to Asta’s room, where several members were still waiting and watching. Mimosa stared at Asta in shock while Klaus frowned. Yuno pushed away from them and stumbled over to the bed. Noelle got up to make room for him.

“How is he?” Yuno asked.

“Better, but still pretty weak.” Charmy muttered.

Yuno sat down and looked him over.

“Any ideas on who did this?” Klaus asked.

“The Grey Bloodhounds.” Zora said.

Klaus stuttered a bit.

“Y-You can’t be serious! Those people were executed years ago!” Klaus said.

“Their mark is on his back.” Gauche replied.

“Mark?” Mimosa asked.

Yuno just pushed Asta over to his side and scowled. The mark was still as clear as day.

“How horrible.” Mimosa said, eyes wide.

“But, the whole guild is dead. How did this happen? Did one slip through the cracks?” Klaus demanded.

“We have no idea, but the other captains need to know.” Yami explained.

Yami soon left, but Klaus and Mimosa stood by the door, watching as Yuno sat by Asta’s side. Slowly, one by one, the other members left, giving the two some time alone. Klaus was eventually dragged out by Mimosa. Alone, Yuno sighed and slowly pulled his cape from his shoulders before throwing it over a chair.

“Y-Yuno?” Asta called, eyes opening a bit.

“You always have to cause such a mess, Shrimp-sta.” Yuno said as he ran his fingers through Asta’s hair.

Asta hummed and closed his eyes.

“Feels nice.” he muttered. 

Yuno smiled gently and sighed. The panic he had felt, the terror was lessening. Asta was hurt, yes, but he was alive. He would heal and get stronger from here. They just sat in silence for a little while before Yuno gathered his courage.

“What happened?” Yuno asked.

“Was ambushed. I don’t remember how many there were, but they attacked as soon as I stepped foot outside the portal.” Asta muttered.

Yuno stared at him and slowly nodded.

“What happened after that?” Yuno pushed.

For a second, Asta didn’t answer, but then slowly, his shoulder started to shake, his arms came over to cover his eyes and he bit his lip. Yuno swallowed hard as Asta’s trembling got worse and a harsh sob escaped him.

“T-They overpowered me. I could-couldn’t hold them back anymore.” Asta choked up a bit and Yuno looked away, giving him a second to gather himself. 

It hurt to see Asta so upset, it hurt to know he had been all alone. Yuno hated even more that he hadn’t been there to stop it. Asta curled on his side and Yuno stared at the brand on his back, rage boiling in his soul. He reached out and placed a hand on the brand, feeling Asta flinch violently and felt the air in the room grow thicker. He let out a breath, he had to control him.

“I was so weak.” Asta muttered.

“You were not. You were ambushed because they knew you would have won if they didn’t. They used tricks instead of fighting you one on one. They were cowards.” Yuno said calmly.

Asta peeked out at him before looking down.

“They burned my cloak. They destroyed my crest...they burned their mark into my back.” Asta muttered.

“But you lived and you will make them pay for what they did to you.” Yuno stated.

There was a fire still in Asta’s eyes, a fire that Yuno knew well. Asta might have been kicked down right now, but Asta would get up and he would be even stronger after this, Yuno knew that for a fact.

“Now, are you going to let Mimosa come in and heal your back or are you going to keep crying like a baby?” Yuno demanded.

Asta sat up and rubbed furiously at his eyes.

“Let her in! I want this stupid thing off my back!” Asta said jumping up and standing on the bed.

Yuno just sighed and shook his head. He got up and peeked his head outside, where he found most of the Black Bulls and his own two Golden Dawn members staring at him.

“Eavesdropping is beneath you all. Mimosa, get in here and heal this idiot.” Yuno stated.

Klaus straightened up and coughed, trying to hide his blush about being caught. Mimosa nodded and darted into the room. With her magic, they watched the mark fade away and Yuno nodded.

“You had your cry. Now, let’s find out who did this and take care of them.” Yuno said calmly.

Asta nodded as Yami came back in, followed by some of the other members.

“Spoke to a few of the captains. Apparently, many of them had heard rumors about someone running around, using the Grey Bloodhounds mark, but didn’t tell anyone. Golden Dawn and Silver Eagles have already sent out several members to find and capture them, but no luck so far. Which is why we are going back to the spot where Asta was attacked and finding this fucker ourselves.” Yami said with a nasty grin.

Asta stood on his bed again. 

“I want to go!” he demanded.

“Asta, don’t be stupid!” Noelle yelled.

Magna placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. He slowly shook his head before grinning. 

“If Asta’s going, I am too! I missed out last time!” he said.

“I want to go too!” Luck raised his hand.

“Pipe down. Asta, Yuno, Noelle and Charmy are going.” Yami demanded.

“What?” Charmy yelped.

“You got a problem?” Yami demanded.

She shrunk down and looked away.

“No…” she sulked.

“Good. Now, open the door, idiot.” he said looking at Finral.

“Captain, are we sure we shouldn’t send more people?” Vanessa asked.

“If these four can’t handle it, they shouldn’t be mages.” he replied.

“You can’t just take command of another guild’s member!” Klaus yelled.

Yami gave him a dark look and Klaus leaned back a bit.

“You’re in my guild. You follow my orders.” Yami said coldly.

“R-Right.” Klaus muttered.

Finral opened the portal as Vanessa grabbed Asta a spare shirt. All four walked through and Finral frowned.

“Are you sure?” he asked Yami.

“The kid has to fight his own battles. He’ll be fine.” Yami replied walking away.

Asta stood in the middle of the field and looked around. His hands trembled a bit, but he just clenched them and straightened his spine.

“Let’s go.” he said.

Charmy hopped up on a small bed of cotton as they walked. They came across the place where Asta had dragged himself to and Asta stared.

“Don’t think about it.” Yuno said as he kept walking.

Asta nodded and they kept going. They came to another small field and it was almost completely destroyed. Large gashes in the ground showed where Asta had fought back.

“They overpowered me right there.” Asta said pointing.

Noelle shuttered as she stared at the hole in the ground. She saw something move and screamed.

“OH GOD, WHAT IS THAT!” she yelled, latching onto Asta’s arm.

They watched as a single eyeball rolled out of the bushes, looked at them and then quickly rolled away.

“Follow it!” Yuno demanded.

Yuno called forth his winds and they flew after it. For an eyeball, it was rather fast and before long, they came across the ruins of the burnt down town. Yuno stopped his winds and they all looked around.

“Well, well, well! Look who we have here!” someone called.

Yuno and Asta’s brows furled as they looked up, staring at the man standing on top of a destroyed building nearby, his grimoire open and ready. The eyeball rolled it’s way up and hid behind his foot.

“That voice. I know that voice.” Yuno muttered.

“Wait, you know him?” Noelle asked.

“Jason?” Asta called.

The young man stepped down until he was on the same level as they were. His grin was manic and his eyes were cold. 

“Why am I not surprised you two idiots became Magic Knights?” he asked coldly.

“You did this to me? Why! We grew up together! We were friends!” Asta snapped angrily, calling forth his swords.

“Why? WHY! Because you are wearing the mark of my enemy! THEY MURDERED MY FATHER!” Jason howled.

“Your father...you told us he was a captain. He was the captain of the Grey Bloodhounds?” Yuno asked, pulling out his grimoire.

“My father was the strongest, the best captain there ever was! And they murdered him!” Jason roared.

They watched as shambling zombies slowly started to come out of the woodwork. Asta scowled and took a swipe at a few, making them drop like stone. Yuno blew a bunch away while Charmy tossed them around like they were nothing. Noelle provided support and kept the zombies from surrounding them.

“Your father murdered a fellow mage! How can you defend him!” Asta demanded.

“Lies! It’s all lies! My father would have never done that! My father loved his fellow mages!” Jason yelled.

“But he did! His magic was found all over the body.” Charmy replied hotly.

“LIAR!” he threw a bunch of zombies her way and she easily overpowered them.

Asta was taking out as many as he could, but the waves just kept coming. He had clearly prepared for this. Yuno scowled and looked at Asta.

“Get down.” he said.

Asta grabbed Charmy and Noelle and hit the dirt. Yuno pulled all the wind in that he could before blasting it outwards. The zombies were ripped to pieces all around them. When it was done, Jason was all alone.

“Nice work!” Asta yelled as he shot to his feet.

“You’re cornered, Jason. There’s nowhere left to go.” Asta demanded.

“You two really are stupid? You don’t think I can get out of this? Don’t make me laugh!” he yelled.

Charmy just sighed and slammed him into a wall with one of her sheep. He let out a choked cry before falling to his knees. Yuno stepped forward and stood over him.

“Stop it, Jason. Tell us what this is really about. You didn’t even really like your father and you certainly didn’t like him enough to do all this.” Yuno demanded.

Asta stepped beside him.

“You were our friend. We grew up together. Why did you do this?” Asta asked.

Jason scowled and looked away.

“My father was the greatest…” he trailed off.

“Do you know what they said to me when I went for the Magic Knight test? That no one would dare accept me into their group. Not with what my bloodline was. Yet, you!” Jason glared at Asta.

“You who have no magic whatsoever got in? Because of a fluke! You don’t have any magic! HOW CAN THEY CALL YOU A MAGIC KNIGHT WITH NO MAGIC!” he yelled.

“Shut. Up!” Asta snapped.

“I got in because I worked hard. Yes, getting a grimoire was a fluke, but I worked damn hard to get into the Black Bulls! And you won’t take that away from me!” Asta yelled, sword at the ready.

Jason scowled and reached for his grimoire, but Asta stabbed his sword into the dirt and glared at him.

“I maybe magicless, but I am no coward.” he hissed.

Charmy wrapped Jason in her cotton and they started to walk back to where the portal was. As they walked, Yuno glanced at Asta and sighed.

“Do you regret it?”he asked as Noelle and Charmy went ahead.

“Regret what?” Asta asked.

“Becoming a Magic Knight?” he asked.

Asta snorted.

“As if! I’ll never regret that as long as I live and you better not either!” Asta said dramatically.

Yuno just rolled his eyes.

“I would never. After all, it is putting me one step closer to becoming Magic Emperor.” Yuno said simply.

“Not if I become it first!” Asta yelled.

“You’ll have to grow a few inches before that happens. I think they have a height limit.” Yuno said smirking.

“YUNO!” Asta whined.

Yuno just smirked as they walked back through the portal.


End file.
